


Хэппи энды для всех страждущих

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия не умеет строить нормальные отношения. Имаёши не умеет выбирать время для разговора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэппи энды для всех страждущих

В тот момент, когда они вместе заходят в магазин, Ханамия уже начинает ненавидеть и себя, и свою безмозглую выходку. 

Стоило бы сразу догадаться, что Имаёши, как всегда, все обернет в свою пользу, и отомстит гораздо жестче, чем стоило бы. Но Ханамия не думал, что месть будет… именно такой.  
— Стоит ли напомнить, что это была твоя идея? — Имаёши ласково улыбается ему и от этой улыбки желудок сжимается в комок.  
— Давай, я просто извинюсь, и мы отсюда уйдем, — сдаваясь, предлагает Ханамия. На месте Имаёши он тоже издевался бы и устроил цирк, но по нелепому недоразумению он оказался на своем месте.

— Вот еще, — отмахивается от него Имаёши, — просто стой рядом и сделай не такое хмурое лицо.

Ханамия не только не перестает хмуриться, но еще и презрительно поджимает губы. Молоденькую девушку-консультанта от его вида ощутимо потряхивает. И это приятно — по крайней мере у нее нет возможности задуматься о происходящем и посмеяться над ними двоими.  
— Вот это, и мы уходим, — Ханамия тыкает пальцем в розовые девчачьи трусики без рисунка.  
— Не замечал за тобой раньше такого дурновкусия, — комментирует Имаёши, отступая на шаг и разглядывая Ханамию с ног до головы.  
— Да мне похрен, что ты там замечал, — сдавленным шепотом орет Ханамия. Он уже согласен на любое другое возмездие. Он безоговорочно капитулирует. — Шоичи, пожалуйста. Заметь, я сказал «пожалуйста». Давай просто пойдем домой, я уже обо всем пожалел и ничего не хочу.

— Нет, — отвечает Имаёши, и это такое «нет», с которым действительно бесполезно спорить. Ханамия слышал его от силы раза три за семь лет знакомства. Только сейчас до него начинает доходить, насколько Имаёши действительно зол на него.  
— Нет, ты же знаешь, я ни в чем не могу тебе отказать, Мако-чан, — приторно растягивает Имаёши, будто играет сценку из ситкома про школьниц. И вдруг резко меняет тему. — Синий цвет.  
— Почему синий? — теряется Ханамия.

— Потому что он подойдет к моим глазам. А раз никакой больше одежды на мне не будет, то остается только подбирать белье к цвету глаз.  
Глядя в эти самые глаза, зло прищуренные за стеклами очков, Ханамия мечтает обрести дар проваливаться сквозь землю. Вроде бы, они с Имаёши сравнялись в росте еще года два назад, но сейчас хочется запрокинуть голову, глядя на него, слишком уж угрожающе он нависает. Как только умудряется.

— Синий — просто идеально, — сипит Ханамия, с трудом сглатывая.

*  
Всё начинается с глупой, абсолютно дурной утренней ссоры, когда Имаёши вдруг предлагает на выходные поехать к его родителям. Мудак. Специально ведь подгадывает момент, когда Ханамия торопится в университет, и не имеет времени на долгие уклончивые переговоры. Нужно ответить да или нет, и Ханамия выбирает «нет». Потому что он просто не готов.

Вообще-то ему хорошо с Имаёши.  
С Имаёши ему идеально. Как в сраных ванильных фильмах для девчонок, не хватает только облепить наклейками-сердечками зеркало в ванной, чтоб смотреться в него, по утрам толкая друг друга локтями во время чистки зубов.

Кто бы знал вообще, что ублюдок Имаёши будет заботиться о нем, возить в универ и варить кофе по утрам. Ханамии, например, в средней школе, такое и в страшном сне бы не приснилось.  
Вот только рассказывать о своем счастье кому бы то ни было он не готов. У него есть университет, перспективы на неплохую карьеру, ровные отношения со всей семьей, и статус до тошноты нормального пай-мальчика, чего он довольно упорно добивался. Но дело даже не в этом.   
А в том, что Ханамии просто банально страшно. 

А Имаёши улыбается и всем видом как бы говорит «давай наконец признаем, что между нами всё серьёзно».  
Где-то внутри Ханамия действительно признается себе, что всё серьезно до тошноты.  
Но вслух только сухо замечает, что Имаёши слишком торопится с некоторыми вещами. 

В этот момент ему кажется, что он очень здорово уклонился от препирательств и понес минимальные потери. День в университете проходит неплохо. Осознание, что он уверенно оттолкнул Имаёши, когда тот попытался протянуть ему руку, не приходит ни вечером, ни через пару дней.

А когда приходит, то становится уже не до того.

Имаёши забирает его с вечеринки, очень пьяного, блаженно-радостного. Имаёши, опирающийся на капот машины и сложивший руки на груди. Ханамия не ждет никакого подвоха, хотя бы потому, что Имаёши и упреки — это какой-то нонсенс. Ханамия с облегчением отлипает от девчонки, провисевшей на нем весь вечер, и неровной походкой тянется к машине.

Ему пусто, пьяно и хорошо, он почти засыпает на заднем сидении, когда Имаёши очень сухим отстраненным тоном осведомляется, не стоит ли им обсудить то, что происходит между ними.  
Ханамия не понимает в чем проблема.  
Может быть, ему стоило перестать вести себя как идиот. Может быть, в этот день не стоило напиваться до беспамятства. Может быть, во всем виноват придурок Имаёши, который не мог потерпеть с серьезными разговорами до следующего дня.

Выяснять отношения и планировать будущее Ханамия явно не был настроен.

Как-то само собой у него вырвается, что ничерта он еще толком не решил, и вполне возможно, повзрослеет и соберется жениться на какой-нибудь дурочке, чтобы не огорчать маму.  
Вообще-то они с Имаёши никогда не говорили никаких глупостей о любви, и их отношения всегда были скорее удобной договоренностью, взаимовыгодным партнерством. Но утром, на трезвую голову, умирая от тошноты, Ханамия всерьез удивляется, почему Имаёши не выкинул его из машины прямо там же. На месте. Сам бы он точно выкинул.

А потом Имаёши приносит ему стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина, и даже не пытается, ласково опустив ладонь на затылок, приложить лицом об раковину, и становится окончательно погано. Настолько, что словами не передать.

Настолько, что Ханамия решает извиниться.

— Я вовсе не хотел сказать, что мне чего-то не хватает, — начинает он максимально нейтрально, подходя к Имаёши сзади, чтобы ткнуться носом в голую шею. — Я вообще ничего не хотел говорить, я напился как ублюдок, ты же сам видел.  
— О, — как-то невнятно отозывпется Имаёши. И ничего больше.

А потом Ханамия давится омлетом, ощущая как сжимается бессильными спазмами желудок, но сочтя за лучшее сидеть и молча есть всё, что предлагают, и не злить Имаёши лишний раз. Тот явно имеет право отомстить, и омлет был бы не самым страшным возмездием.

Впрочем, нет. Ханамия его явно недооценивает, посчитав, что дело ограничится омлетом.  
Фарс только набирает обороты.  
Неделю спустя, когда Ханамия решает наконец, что инцидент исчерпан, и пытается с привычной ухмылочкой потянуть Имаёши на себя, чтобы вместе завалиться в кресло, и поцеловаться, Имаёши вдруг жестким рывком ставит его на ноги, придвигаясь угрожающе близко.  
— А мне казалось, Мако-чан по девочкам, или я ослышался? — шипит он.

Тогда Ханамия наконец пугается.  
Что вся эта ерунда с утренним кофе, сраным омлетом и худым костлявым неудобным телом под рукой в постели — что всё это закончится вот прямо сейчас.

Имаёши, кажется, намеревается дать Ханамии всё, чего тот хотел, и дать так, чтобы отбить желание насовсем.   
А потом они оказываются в гребанном магазине среди кружевного белья, и Ханамия уже всерьез опасается, что Имаёши тихо задушит его какой-нибудь изящной тряпочкой.

*  
Одним магазином дело не ограничивается, и они идут покупать туфли. Настоящие, черт их возьми, девчачьи туфли на настоящем каблуке. В какой-то момент Ханамия уже перестает смущаться и только устало мотает или кивает головой. Имаёши его мнение, очевидно, до лампочки, но иногда он бросает на Ханамию короткие косые взгляды, чтоб убедиться — тот еще здесь и выглядит достаточно несчастным.

А выглядит Ханамия образцово несчастным. Потому что вдруг вспоминает, какие красивые у Имаёши лодыжки. И узкие ступни тоже. Очень красивые. Если подушечкой большого пальца провести вертикальную линию по стопе, то пальцы судорожно поджимаются. Но вспоминать о таком на публике категорически неуместно.

В конце концов Ханамия пропускает сам момент покупки и выходит из ступора только тогда, когда пальцы Имаёши смыкаются на его запястье и тянут к выходу. На всякий случай Ханамия смотрит вниз, но Имаёши все еще в привычных кедах, и мир не сдвинулся со своей оси.

— Черный кофе без сахара и шоколадный торт, — обещает Имаёши, роняя его на диванчик в маленьком кафе, и уходя к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ. Ханамия провожает его малоосмысленным, но полным благодарности стоном.

Хочется есть, спать, трахаться, закинуться таблетками от головной боли.  
Но для начала кофе тоже отличный вариант.

Себе Имаёши берет чай, к которому не притрагивается, с интересом наблюдая, как Ханамия жестоко разделывает на тарелочке шоколадный бисквит.  
— Можно мы поедем домой? — тоном провинившегося младшеклассника уточняет Ханамия.  
Имаёши согласно кивает.

И они наконец-то едут домой, где Имаёши наконец-то ведет себя нормально. Привычно.

Ханамия выдыхает. Ханамия пьет свои таблетки. Ханамия тащит Имаёши в ванную и раздевает, шаря руками по всему телу, и покусывая плечо и шею. В рот лезут кончики волос и Ханамия отфыркивается. Ему неприятно на вкус от шампуня, но приятен запах Имаёши.  
Тот бурчит какие-то невразумительные обещания пойти и подстричься. Все-таки, он тоже вымотался.

— Душ? — спрашивает Имаёши.  
Рациональнее было бы действительно в душ, и завалиться спать. Но Ханамии дали право решать, и Ханамия хочет сделать по-своему.  
— Ванна, — возражает он. Имаёши тяжело вздыхает в ответ, но ничего не говорит, и Ханамия заталкивает его в ванну.  
— Что ты будешь делать, если я засну? — зевает Имаёши.  
— О, твое активное участие мне только помешает, — с ухмылкой заверяет Ханамия.

Игра давно уже не новая. Ханамия протягивает руку и снимает с Имаёши очки, он послушно жмурится, а потом сползает вниз, так, что кончики волос мокнут в горячей воде, и откидывает голову на бортик.  
Карт-бланш.

Потом он берет в руки тонкую щиколотку и дергает Имаёши на себя, чуть не окуная с головой в воду.  
— Макото, — еле слышно ворчит Имаёши. На самом деле ему нравится, Ханамия уверен.  
Он вытаскивает чужую ступню из воды и упирает себе в плечо, Имаёши криво усмехается двусмысленности происходящего.

Ханамия не обращает внимания. Ему и в самом деле нет особого дела до ухмылок Имаёши в такие моменты — лишь бы не мешал делать ему приятно. Гель для душа пахнет яблоком, Ханамия выдаливает его на ладонь, и другой рукой сосредоточенно вспенивает, чтобы не прикасаться к коже холодным. А потом проводит по ступне Имаёши, останавливаясь на подушечках пальцев. А потом обратно и до круглых косточек лодыжки, которые он оглаживает отдельно и очень тщательно.  
Имаёши поджимает пальцы и тяжело вздыхает, но не открывает глаза и продолжает лежать, запрокинув лицо к потолку. Ханамия возвращается к поджимающимся пальцам, заставляет их выпрямиться, обхватывает стопу, поглаживая нежную кожу на взъеме.

Раньше, когда они еще играли в баскетбол и тренировались как проклятые, приходилось сдирать с мокрой кожи грязный пластырь, обнажая нежно-розовые воспаленные участки. Так Ханамии тоже нравилось, впрочем, он ведь старался не только получать извращенное удовольствие, но и действительно позаботиться. Но Имаёши всегда шипел рассерженным котом на любые попытки вымазать его кремом и наклеить свежий пластырь, почему-то испытывая острую неприязнь к любому медицинскому вмешательству в свою жизнь.  
Ханамия тогда угрожал, что из вредности пойдет учиться в медицинский. Не сложилось.

Но игра осталась — редкая, но одна из самых любимых. Ханамия втирает яблочный гель в ступню Имаёши, а тот старательно делает вид, что не заинтересован в происходящем.  
Потом Ханамия поливает его стопу водой, зачерпнув ее ладонью, и смотрит, как торопливо пузырьки пены исчезают, оставляя только голую кожу.  
— Горький, — констатирует он, быстро лизнув подушечку большого пальца. Гель для душа почему-то всегда горький, это не то чтоб раздражает, но Ханамия всерьез надеется, что дойдет в своих поисках до чего-то более гастрономически приемлемого.  
— Может быть потому, что не стоит тащить в рот? — Имаёши наконец смотрит на него и фыркает в воду.  
— Заткнись, твое мнение никого не волнует, — беззлобно отмахивается Ханамия.

Потому что есть мнение Имаёши и мнение его тела, которые частенько не совпадают. Ханамия предпочитает прислушиваться ко второму, потому что с ним он чаще бывает согласен.  
Он проходится подушечками больших пальцев по центру стопы вверх и вниз, разминая мышцы. Имаёши явно пытается уснуть, и приходятся предупреждающе царапнуть его ногтем по самому чувствительному участку кожи.  
Вздрагивает.

Ханамия склоняется и слегка прикусывает зубами пальцы, указательный и средний, одновременно лизнув кончики языком.  
— Хватит, — просит Имаёши. — Пойдем в кровать, или что ты там хотел. Но — хватит.  
Ханамия разжимает зубы и лучезарно улыбается.  
Но все-таки выпускает свою жертву из рук и сжимает ладонями бортики ванны. Вставать не хочется. Тепло.  
— Мудак, — констатирует он, когда вдруг чувствует, как Имаёши проводит ступней по его бедру.  
— Извращенец, — улыбается в ответ Имаёши.   
Проснулся, значит.

Хорошо, думает Ханамия. Почему бы и правда не пойти в постель.

*  
Проходит еще целая неделя спокойной жизни прежде, чем та несчастная ссора наконец «выстреливает» окончательно. Ханамия не ждет подвоха. Он возвращается довольно поздно — дополнительные курсы английского после учебы — измотанный и ничего не соображающий.  
Имаёши уже должен разделаться с работой и быть дома, но у двери Ханамию никто не встречает.

Ханамия проходит по коридору с неприятным ощущением, что-то не так, и тянется на звук льющейся воды. Дверь в ванную заперта, но из-за двери раздается отчетливое шебуршание и тихие ругательства. Всё хорошо, зря дергался, получается…  
— Я дома, — осведомляет он деревянную створку, постучав по ней ногтем.  
В ответ раздается невнятное ворчание, кажется, призывающее его пойти на кухню и занять себя чем-нибудь самому.  
— Ты в порядке? — заткнув подальше гордость, всё-таки переспрашивает Ханамия.  
— Абсолютно, — по слогам произносит Имаёши.  
Ханамия пожимает плечами и тащится на кухню. Вообще-то он хотел выпросить кофе, но раз Имаёши занят, то можно обойтись соком. И что-нибудь съесть, да.

Он успевает поесть, пройтись туда-сюда по комнатам, минут десять посмотреть какую-то сумасшедшую кулинарную передачу по ТВ, а Имаёши все не появляется.  
В конце концов Ханамия решает, что назло всем сейчас уснет прямо так, сидя, и Имаёши сам будет виноват, когда соберется тащить его тело в постель и ругаться.  
В этот момент Имаёши как раз и появляется на пороге комнаты, но у Ханамии уходит еще секунд десять, чтобы осознать, что уснуть он так и не успел, и всё происходит в реальности.  
Первое, что бросается ему в глаза — какой Имаёши все-таки высокий и тощий. Еще выше, чем обычно. В этот момент Имаёши мелко переступает на высоченных каблуках, то ли едва удерживая равновесие, то ли просто нервничая.  
— Так значит, они были серые, — выдавливает из себя Ханамия, глядя как напрягаются мышцы бедра.  
Гребанные туфли были матово-серыми, когда Ханамия проглядел момент покупки. В цвет к темно-синему белью.

Имаёши молчит и от этого становится совсем не по себе. Волосы он так и не подстриг, и они, чисто вымытые, достают кончиками почти до плеч. Скрывают резковатые мужские скулы, делая лицо более мягким. Имаёши по привычке тянется заправить прядку за ухо, но потом вспоминает и нервно встряхивает головой, Ханамия видит кончик нежно-розового уха между темных прядей.  
— Можешь по… Иди сюда, — просит Ханамия, не придумав никакого более достойного комментария.  
Имаёши неслышно выдыхает — видно как вздымается и опускается грудь. И делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперед.  
Получается у него довольно плохо, словно у школьницы, впервые влезшей на каблуки. Но именно от этого почему-то и прошибает насквозь острым осознанием происходящего.

Ханамия встает и сам шагает навстречу, сразу положив руки на талию Имаёши, чтобы удержать. Последний раз он так держал какую-то из однокурсниц, когда они пытались вместе потанцевать. Сейчас тело под ладонями ощущается совсем не так. Никакой привычной нежной гибкости, только твердые напряженные мышцы и горячая гладкая кожа.  
Ханамия проводит ладонями вверх по бокам, пока не натыкается на полосу кружева.  
— С ума сошел, — выдыхает он.

Взгляд у Имаёши и правда совсем сумасшедший. Острый и беззащитный, так смотрит загнанное затравленное животное. Красивое и злое.  
Красивое.  
Дымчато-серые тени лежат почти прозрачным слоем — не цвет даже, а едва ощутимый оттенок. И ресницы — длинные, пушистые. Нет, он, конечно, помнил, что ресницы у Имаёши есть, длинные, но совсем блеклые, светлее, чем волосы. Да в общем Ханамии и не было особенно важно, какие там у него ресницы.  
А теперь что-то внутри томительно сжимается. Вроде бы ничего шокирующего нового — стрелочки ресниц и тонкие губы, которые Имаёши не посчитал нужным красить. Может быть, просто не подумал. Почему-то даже этот привычный рот с бледными потрескавшимися губами выглядит другим.

Ханамия прижимается губами к изгибу шеи, и это неожиданно удобно теперь, когда Имаёши выше его сантиметров на восемь. Раскаленная нежная кожа едва ощутимо пахнет духами, Имаёши наклоняет голову к плечу, подставляя шею.  
Ханамия вслепую скользит кончиками пальцев по лопаткам, находит застежку на мягком кружеве, но оставляет ее в покое, едва убедившись, что обнаружил местонахождение.  
Его руки спускаются ниже, прослеживая изгиб поясницы, мягкие ямочки, напряженное бедро.  
— Можно? — зачем-то спрашивает он, пристраивая ладони на ягодицах.  
— Нельзя, конечно, — шепотом огрызается Имаёши и прижимается щекой к его шее.

Под руки постоянно попадает кружевная ткань, Ханамия пытается погладить голую кожу, но всего этого слишком много.  
Имаёши снова неловко пошатывается, переступая, чтоб шире раздвинуть ноги, и вздыхает под ухом. Ханамия послушно запускает руку под ткань и проводит кончиком указательного между ягодиц. Его выводит из себя, что нельзя одновременно смотреть и трогать. Смотреть на напряженные лодыжки, дрожащие колени, тощую задницу, проступающие мышцы. И трогать это всё.  
— Имаёши, — мурлычет он.

Вторую руку опускает вниз, забирая в горсть чужой полувозбужденный член.  
У него самого стоит уже образцово-показательно.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он, продолжая ласкать и гладить. Имаёши вздыхает еще раз.  
— Я упаду сейчас, — растерянно отвечает он. Обхватывает Ханамию за плечи, и слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть вниз — собирается сбросить туфли.  
— Не смей, — торопливо просит Ханамия. — Диван.  
Он подталкивает Имаёши спиной вперед, а потом роняет на диван и сам почти падает сверху. Каким-то чудом ни один из них не заезжает другому локтем.  
Колени привычно стискивают бока Ханамии, но в этот раз ощущение какое-то другое. Шелковое-шелковое. Чулки, и нежная кожа между трусиками и резинкой чулка.  
Одна из туфель с грохотом падает на пол, и Ханамия чувствует нетерпеливый удар ступней по пояснице.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — он мотает головой, стараясь привести мысли хоть в какой-то порядок, — что мне сделать?

— Что-нибудь, Мако-чан. Только не ври, что это твой первый раз, — звучит издевательски и нараспев, но потом Имаёши снова хмурится. — Сними, — требует он.  
Он не уточняет, что, поэтому Ханамия выбирает на свое усмотрение.  
Трусики получается стянуть только до коленей, дальше пришлось бы сложить Имаёши пополам, чтобы его толком раздеть. Поэтому Ханамия сразу забывает про толковое раздевание. Подхватив Имаёши под колени, заставляет его соединить щиколотки вместе и забрасывает их обе себе на правое плечо. Трется щекой о бедро, обтянутое чулком, и касается губами колена. Имаёши дергается, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, но бесполезно.  
— Подготовить тебя? — спрашивает Ханамия, ощущая, насколько неохотно его пальцы входят внутрь.

Может быть, Имаёши и разоделся как мог, но не более того. Не готовился, да и нормального секса у них не было недели две.  
— О, так, значит, все-таки не первый раз, — язвит Имаёши. И Ханамия с жалостью к себе думает, что такого он точно не заслужил. Подразумевается ли под «таким» красота Имаёши или его удивительно паршивый характер, Ханамия и сам не очень понимает.

Смазка растекается по пальцам, и какая-то часть Ханамии с восторгом естествоиспытателя подмечает — прилипшая ко лбу челка, напрягшийся пресс, широкие плечи, пальцы, сминающие покрывало, длинные и изящные, но отчетливо мужские, без маникюра и прочей ерунды.  
А внутри — там узко, гладко и горячо.

В Имаёши нет ничего от девчонки и принять его за девушку не смог бы даже слепой. Но почему-то это никак не противоречит тому, что он, совершенно невероятный, лежит перед Ханамией в этих кружевных шмотках, и выглядит как непристойная подростковая мечта.  
Хотя, нет. О таком Ханамия не осмелился бы мечтать. Это всё слишком. Всего — слишком.

Он вставляет, не спрашивая разрешения. Имаёши жмурится и кусает губы. Но вот так, пока Ханамия держит его ноги, получается не слишком глубоко, и не слишком дискомфортно.  
— Охуенный, — комментирует Ханамия, немного наклоняется вперед и накрывает рукой грудь — плоскую грудь под тонким треугольником ткани. — Теперь не сниму с тебя, надо было сразу, — предупреждает он.  
Имаёши презрительно фыркает, а потом отворачивается, как будто бы даже краснея — между прядок слишком коротких все-таки волос снова виднеется кончик уха.

Имаёши неловко выворачивает руку, стаскивая с плеча бретельку, и выжидающе смотрит. Ханамия замирает, прекращая даже неторопливые неглубокие движения, потому что боится кончить вот прямо сейчас, в эту же секунду. Тогда Имаёши улыбается самой пакостной своей улыбкой, становясь наконец привычным собой, и сам касается пальцами соска. 

Ханамии кажется, что вместе с оргазмом из него вытряхивают душу. 

Всю — и еще немножко, чтобы не оправился уже совсем никогда.

*  
На следующий день он возвращается и находит Имаёши на кухне.

Тот не оборачивается, сгорбившись на стуле и сосредоточенно дыша над кружкой с кофе. Волосы у него обстрижены так коротко, что топорщатся коротким ёжиком на макушке. Возразить нечего — он ведь давно собирался, но Ханамия подозревает очередной подвох.

Он проводит пальцами по затылку — колется. Шея, неприкрытая больше волосами, остро торчащие позвонки — от этого зрелища как-то неприятно щемит в груди. Имаёши хочется прижать к себе. Ну и что, что мудак, ведь свой же мудак, совсем родной.  
— Нравится, — севшим шепотом произносит Имаёши, — или вчера было лучше?

Улыбается вроде бы, но Ханамия-то знает, чего стоят такие улыбки и как далеко от них надо бежать.  
— Нравится, — соглашается он, чувствуя, что тоже закипает. Что слишком уж затянулась вся эта трагикомедия, — и что ты там придумал себе вчера? — шипит он. — Ради чего такое представление? Доказать мне, что я все же по девочкам?

Имаёши хочет ему ответить, но Ханамия успевает заткнуть ему рот ладонью. 

Тогда Имаёши просто выплескивает ему в лицо кофе — Ханамия даже теряется на несколько секунд, не веря в происходящее. 

Кофе холодный, слава богу.

Он слизывает влагу с губ, а потом вдруг отчего-то становится смешно.

Чтобы посмотреть Имаёши в лицо, приходится согнуться, наклоняясь, и когда капля воды срывается с кончика его носа и падает на скулу Имаёши, то они оба синхронно выдыхают.

— Ты позавчера провожал до дома свою Ами-тян, — вдруг очень спокойным усталым голосом произносит Имаёши. Не обвиняет больше, просто гаснет весь, как будто залитый водой костерок.  
Ханамия старательно глотает изумленное «откуда ты знаешь?». А следом глотает трепыхнувшуюся было гордость, и признается:  
— Я списываю у нее экономику, иначе завалю экзамен.

Имаёши недоверчиво фыркает. Потом смотрит на него долгим взглядом, от которого Ханамия стремительно краснеет; и начинает смеяться. Откровенно ржать.

— Пошел ты к черту, этот препод меня ненавидит, — отбивается Ханамия. Ему действительно неловко — вот уж перед кем никогда не признался бы в своих слабостях, если бы не форсмажорные обстоятельства.  
— И всё? — просмеявшись, острожно уточняет Имаёши.  
— И всё, — соглашается Ханамия. Стоять, скорчившись, становится неудобно, и он садится на корточки, глядя в лицо Имаёши снизу вверх. С волос все еще капает.

Имаёши смотрит в ответ. У него замотана скотчем дужка очков, потрескались обветренные губы, и уши слегка торчат, непривычно и немного смешно.  
Ханамия думает, что оба они идиоты.

— Шоичи, — зовет он. — Я обещал маме, что мы приедем в субботу и останемся на все выходные.

Имаёши вздрагивает. Ханамия почти видит каждую его мысль. Сотню «но ведь ты не хотел», «но ты же боялся», «но мы не собирались». Сам он все эти фразы тоже бесконечное множество раз прокрутил в голове. В конце концов Имаёши справляется с собой и задает тот единственно верный вопрос:  
— Как она отреагировала?

— Сказала, что догадалась пару лет назад, но не хотела поднимать эту тему, пока я сам не буду готов. Знаешь, серьезно, она не была бы моей матерью, если бы не знала всё на два шага вперед, — Ханамия ловит себя на том, что улыбается, и кладет ладонь на острое колено Имаёши, обтянутое мокрыми от кофе джинсами.   
— Я не знаю, как терплю вас по отдельности, двоих точно не выдержу, — обещает он.

— Мако-чан, — как-то очень мягко произносит Имаёши. Ханамия ждет какой-нибудь очень откровенной фразы, которая пронзит насквозь неловкостью, как будто мало всего произошедшего, но Имаёши в очередной раз обставляет его, совершенно невинным тоном поинтересовавшись:   
— Сделать тебе кофе?

Ханамии приходится сползти на пол, чтобы просмеяться.   
Но на кофе он соглашается — тем более, что и сам собирался попросить.


End file.
